


Please?

by Beast_of_the_Horde



Category: Split (2016)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 14:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15196538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beast_of_the_Horde/pseuds/Beast_of_the_Horde
Summary: Taking place a few weeks after the conclusion of The Broken Rejoice, Casey and Patricia celebrate Halloween night





	Please?

**Author's Note:**

> I've written this little one shot as an optional addition to The Broken Rejoice. You don't have to read this if you prefer the way the story ended originally, this is just in case you wanted to see how Casey and Patricia's relationship progressed. :) 
> 
> This is a bit romantic, so please read with caution. Casey is over 18!!!

Halloween day, Jack-o-lanterns were being carved outside and set on the porch steps, creating a ghoulish display. There would be no trick or treaters to enjoy them at this isolated home in the woods, but Casey Cooke wanted to light up the pumpkins anyway. Halloween was something the girl connected with, being that it celebrates things that are frightening and different. When Casey was very little, trick or treating dressed as a werewolf with her father was the annual tradition. After that, Halloween was a great night to attempt running away from her uncle. In a costume, it was harder to be spotted. This year, Casey was determined to have it be a fun experience for her young friend, Hedwig. She planned on throwing a small party for the boy, complete with candy-eating and watching a scary movie. 

That night, after lighting the jack-o-lanterns and watching the scary faces glow in the dark for a few minutes, the chill of the evening crept into Casey's skin and she blew out the pumpkins before scurrying back inside the house. Mrs Edna had gone to bed already so Casey went directly upstairs. She prepared a bowl of sweet and fruity candies for Hedwig and skipped merrily up to his room. The boy was sitting on his bean bag chair, rocking back and fourth in his giraffe onesie. His face lit up when he saw the bowl of candy. 

"Aww sweet!" He exclaimed, jumping up to take the bowl from Casey. "I like the smarties and airheads best. Why aren't you wearing a costume?" 

"I don't have one. Next year I promise I'll wear a cool mask." Casey told Hedwig, sitting herself down on his bed. 

"So... you promised we're gonna watch a actual scary movie right? Not something for kids like Casper or nothing." 

"Yep, just like I promised, it's scary. Dennis went and found us a copy of A Nightmare on Elm Street. Go on, look! It's buried underneath the candy." 

Hedwig gave Casey an impish look before brushing the sweets aside and pulling out the DVD from the bottom of the bowl. "Aw sick! It has cool eighties cover art!" 

"Oh yeah. I've heard it's pretty scary but I've never seen it before." Casey shrugged. 

"Hell yeah let's watch this shit." Hedwig lisped excitedly. 

As the movie got going, Casey and Hedwig joked with each other between mouthfuls of candy about how lame it was that nothing scary was happening. The boy boasted that he wasn't in the least bit frightened until the character, "Tina," was being cut up and dragged across the ceiling in a trail of her own blood. At that point, Hedwig shut his mouth and curled up close to Casey, peaking out from the cover of his onesie. Casey chuckled and held him tight until the movie was over and Hedwig had fallen asleep. 

After tucking the boy into bed, Casey left feeling perfectly happy and went to her own room to go to sleep. She threw off her sweater and changed into a comfy white nightgown. She then brushed out her hair before slipping into her bed and shutting off the lights. Casey hummed, feeling satisfied with the day. 

Something caught Casey's eye as she lay down in her bed. A note on her beside table sat propped up against the flower vase. Casey felt silly for only noticing it just now. She sat up, switched the light back on and read the note: 

"Dearest Casey, please come to my room at midnight. I want to have a serious talk with you. -love always, Patricia" 

Casey peered over at her clock. It read ten PM. Casey was confused why Patricia wouldn't just let Hedwig sleep through the night, one of them had to sleep for them after all, but she decided not to question it further. Casey would check Patricia's room at midnight then. In the meantime, the girl took out a book and read. 

The hour struck midnight. Casey entered Patricia's bedroom quietly, tiptoeing over the creaking wooden floor and gently urging the door shut behind her. The red colored room was dark, only a single candle flickered beside the bed. Looking at it longer, Casey realized it was one of the the small jack o lanterns she had carved earlier in the day. Casey smiled, before noticing the canopy bed's curtains were drawn. Had Patricia fallen asleep? The woman had indicated that she had wanted to talk. She may have changed her mind and decided she'd rather get her rest. Understanding yet slightly disappointed, Casey began to creep back out of the room. Her foot landed perfectly on a floorboard, causing it to squeak. 

"Casey?" Patricia called out, sounding alarmed. 

"Yes, I'm here. Im sorry to disturb you if you were trying to rest." Casey apologized quickly. 

"No no my love I wanted to talk with you. Come here." 

Perplexed, Casey crept over to the bed and lifted back the curtain. 

Patricia was very awake. Her anxiousness was palpable. The woman was sitting up, shivering, her hands tightly gripping the bedsheets. Her blue eyes were wet. 

"Patricia?" Casey climbed onto the bed and took Patricia's hands in hers. "Is everything ok?" 

Patricia cracked a broken looking smile, her lips quivering. "I'm fine dearest thing. It's just...I know this holiday means a lot to you. I want it to feel... exceptionally special." 

"It already has been. I've had a wonderful day." Casey assured. "Please tell me what's troubling you. Do you... not want to sleep in the same bed anymore? I've made you uncomfortable haven't I?" She said ashamed. 

"No." Patricia snapped. "Don't you dare say such things. I want nothing more than to have you be near to me, always. This is just my misfortune, Casey. I want to do more than just be held by you. I want to do more than just kiss you." 

Casey felt her heart stop. She sat back on the bed to gain distance. "You mean you want to-" 

"I want to be lovers." Patricia exhaled, sinking her gaze into Casey's. 

"B-but we are? I thought you didn't want to be touched either?" 

"I didn't think I'd ever want this, but being so close to you has changed me. I need you." Patricia's desperation shifted into sadness. "Lay down with me." She entreated. 

Casey jumped back from the bed, scared by Patricia's strange state. "This doesn't seem right." 

"I'm sorry!" Patricia cried. "Please don't leave! Let's just go to sleep!" She shook her head, embarrassed with herself. "I promise I won't do anything. Pretend I said nothing!" 

"...Alright." Casey said as she cautiously eased into the bed. 

Patricia made room for the girl. Casey snuggled in, looking at Patricia nervously. 

"There, see darling? Everything's fine." Patricia insisted. She turned away from Casey and pulled the covers over her shoulders. "Goodnight, love." 

"Goodnight..." Casey whispered, staring at the back of Patricia's head. 

A long moment passed before Casey heard a muffled sniffle. She realized Patricia was still crying. 

"Patricia," Casey spoke gently, reaching her hand out and resting it on the woman's shoulder. "Please don't be upset." 

"I'm alright," Patricia lied, "You have perfectly good reasons to not want to do anything with me. After everything you went through, its selfish of me to want more." 

"No it's not." Casey soothed. "I love you Patricia. I never knew love like this until you showed it to me. If I knew how to better express that, I would." 

Patricia turned back around to face Casey. "The past few weeks have been heavenly for me. Each day, I've realized more and more that I am completely and utterly yours." 

Patricia blinked and tears dripped down her cheeks. Casey wiped them away. 

"I'm very glad to hear so." Casey giggled. 

Patricia closed her eyes and hummed blissfuly, before they snapped back open with sudden excitement. 

"Can I give you a back massage, dear? Your shoulders must hurt from carving all those pumpkins." 

Casey tilted her head curiously. 

"Oh! Well yes. I suppose you may." 

"Splendid!" Patricia chimed, sitting up. 

Casey rolled over to lay on her stomach while Patricia loomed above her. Casey turned her head to gaze into the fiery mouth of the jack o lantern. She remembered all the times firelight had illuminated Patricia's entrapping eyes and how slowly she had fallen in love with the woman. Casey sighed contently knowing that the life she was now living with Patricia was something beautiful. 

"Take off your nightgown, love." 

Casey pulled the fabric up over her head and let it fall to the floor. Feeling chilled, she quickly huddled under the covers. 

Patricia chuckled, pulling the covers back down to expose Casey's smooth back. The girl let out a little grunt in protest. 

"Now now. Let's see here..." Patricia murmured, her warm hands beginning to caress Casey's shoulders. 

Casey's eyes fluttered shut at the contact, allowing herself to enter a calm and willingly vulnerable state of being. Patricia's fingers began to sink into her aching muscles and Casey couldn't help but let out a mewl of pleasure. 

"That's it," Patricia purred, "relax into my touch." 

"This feels amazing." Casey mumbled into the pillow. 

"You're bare skin feels softer than the belly of a tiger. Fun fact." Patricia laughed. 

"You've pet a tiger?" 

"Oh yes. A lion too." 

"Do you miss the zoo?" 

"No. I'm very happy here now that I have you." 

"And I have you." Casey said, feeling fluttery. 

As Patricia's hands kneaded and pressed into Casey's back, the girl realized a new sensation was bubbling to life within her. Her head felt clouded with love and her stomach felt warm and achey. She wanted to spin around and viciously kiss Patricia like she never had before. Casey wondered if this is what Patricia was feeling too, but it alarmed her still because she had never experienced this before. 

"Patricia, what kind of lover's things do you want to do with me?" Casey asked. 

There was a long pause. 

"I shouldn't say, dear, I don't want to make you uncomfortable." 

Casey boldly turned over to lay on her back, exposing her breasts and scars to Patricia. 

"Would you touch my scars like you did before? Please?" 

Patricia was startled by Casey's request. She went rigid and searched Casey's eyes in bewilderment. "Are you sure?" 

Casey nodded and smiled. 

Patricia licked her lips and swallowed nervously, overwhelmed by the sight of Casey's beautiful body and dark hair against the red of the bedsheets. Patricia's hands returned to Casey's skin slowly, her fingertips tracing each scar. 

Casey shut her eyes and sighed, letting the waves of pleasant sensation wash over her. Her lips parted and soft sounds escaped. 

Patricia could feel her muscles twitch and arousal intensify as she looked down at Casey in wonder. For weeks she had dreamed of this. Casey so open before her. How far Casey wanted to go tonight, Patricia was unsure, but she would savor every moment of what she was allowed. 

"Casey, my love, please let me kiss them." 

Casey cracked one eye open. "My scars?" 

"Yes." Patricia breathed. 

Casey nodded slowly. Before Patricia could fully lean over, Casey's hands reached up and wrapped around Patricia's face, pulling her into a passionate kiss. Their tongues danced together, driving Patricia nearly mad with desire and need. 

Casey released Patricia's lips and gasped for air. Patricia was panting, her eyes looked dangerous. 

"Naughty, naughty girl." Patricia whispered, pausing a moment to catch her breath. 

"You're the naughty one." Casey teased. 

Patricia smirked, blushing, as she climbed overtop Casey and positioned herself so that her mouth aligned with Casey's shoulders. 

The girl began to tremble, but memories she feared may come were no where to be seen. Instead, Casey felt excitement course through her body. Looking up to see Patricia's smile closing in made her skin tingle in anticipation. 

Patricia's lips met with Casey's scars, and the sensation felt completely unique. Casey whimpered and clutched tightly onto Patricia's nightgown, pulling the woman closer. 

"Y-yes." Casey moaned quietly. 

The sweetness of Casey's skin blurred Patricia's senses. Patricia's mouth watered and she struggled against the urge to bite. Casey was so sensitive, Patricia's imagination was flooding with thoughts of what else might make her beloved moan. 

Patricia moved her mouth lower, gently kissing a path down between Casey's breasts and to her scarred stomach. The sounds Casey was making were driving Patricia over the edge. 

"Casey," Patricia snarled, "Please let me kiss you all over." 

Casey awoke from her trance and stared down at Patricia with watery brown eyes, her brow furrowed in confusion. 

"Why do you want to do that?"

"Because I want to make you feel how much I love you," Patricia spoke desperately, "Please let me." 

Casey's eyes squinted, unsure of the situation. Finally, she spoke.

"Only if I may kiss you in return." 

Patricia's eyes lit up at Casey's words. "Oh sweet thing, you may, but you get yours first." 

Casey smiled and leaned back, shutting her eyes. Patricia crawled back up to align her face with Casey's. Their bodies pressed together. Casey shivered, and then gasped in surprise when Patricia began kissing down her neck. 

"Mmm-ah!" 

Patricia's kissing soon turned into biting and sucking. Casey jumped and held Patricia tighter, continuing to let out soft cries. 

"That's it my dear. Sing for me." Patricia growled, moving her mouth down to Casey's breasts. 

Casey, flushed, watched in wonder as Patricia's lips adoringly attended to her hard nipples. Casey shuddered and wined for more. 

"More?" Asked Patricia devilishly. 

"Please?" Casey whimpered. 

"Are you sure, darling?" Patricia taunted. 

Tears rolled down Casey's face and her lips quivered as she nodded once again. "Patricia, I need you." 

"You're mine, Casey. Forever." 

"I love you, Patricia." Casey gulped. Soon she realized her body was moving with desire involuntarily. Quickly she stopped and looked away shyly. 

Patricia took notice and chuckled, her hand guided Casey's face back to hers. The woman placed a kiss on Casey's lips before sliding herself back down to her stomach. 

Lower and lower Patricia kissed. Past Casey's most gruesome scars, Patricia finally reached her panties. They were already damp, and the scent of Casey's aroused body only made Patricia hungrier. 

"Have you ever touched yourself before Casey?"

"No... I never feel this way, except for when I kiss you..."

"Would you like it if I touched you?" 

"...Yes," Casey said quietly, "Please?"

"Do you feel sore here?" purred Patricia as her fingers began to stroke Casey through her panties, "Do you want me to make it better?" 

Casey jolted at the contact. Her head slammed back against the pillow. "Oh yes! Please, please!" 

Patricia let out a shaky breath. Casey was at last completely hers. 

"That's it." Patricia said encouragingly as she rubbed the aching spot between Casey's legs. Casey was squirming in response and letting out moans. Once they were in a rhythm, Patricia stopped touching Casey. 

"Please more!" Casey pouted. 

"I suppose my sadistic nature hasn't all left me darling. I need to watch you writhe for me." 

"No!" Casey protested, "I need you so much!" 

"I know dear, and I need you." Said Patricia as she slipped off Casey's panties. "I've had to wait for you for a long time, it's only fair I make you hurt a little." 

"Please!" Casey nearly sobbed. 

"There, there." Patricia grinned wickedly. After a few more agonizing moments, she brought her face to Casey's inner thigh. Firmly, she bit down. 

"Ah!" Casey yelped, her fingers digging into the bedsheets. 

Patricia kissed upwards now, until her lips came into contact with Casey's most sensitive area. Tasting Casey had been a fantasy of Patricia's for a while now, and it didn't disappoint. 

The feeling of Patricia's warm tongue against her body made Casey want to scream it felt so good. She started shaking as Patricia continued to relentlessly kiss and suck. 

"Patricia-ah!" 

"My, my! Dear, you're soaking wet." The woman said, licking her lips as she sat up. 

Casey groaned, biting her own hand. 

"Do you want release, Casey? Do you want me to make you feel really good?" 

Casey opened her eyes to see Patricia looking down lovingly at her. Casey could feel the woman's fingers caressing her entrance and all she could do in response was moan with want. 

"P-please!" Casey begged. 

Patricia leaned down, placing a soft kiss on Casey's mouth. Patricia's fingers then pushed inside Casey slowly. Casey cried out as a brief sharp pain shot through her body. The pain soon faded into pleasure as Patricia began stroking the perfect spot. 

"That's my sweet Casey, that's it," Patricia said lovingly, "Feels good yes?" 

"Yes!" Casey could barely choke out. 

Casey never thought in all her life she'd be able to feel this way with someone, but Patricia loved her, and that was something truly special. She opened her eyes to gaze into Patricia's and the woman looked to be in a state of pure elation. The feeling of Patricia's adoring hands drove Casey nearly mad until she started to feel tingles course through her body. A pressure was building, and Casey could feel herself about to burst. 

"Patricia?" Casey whimpered. 

"That's it dear, you're so close." 

Patricia's stroking became more vicious and Casey could no longer speak, the feeling was too intense. Violent cries escaped her as her body was racked with a building sensation. After a few more agonizing moments, Casey felt her body clench and a sweet feeling rushed through her lower half. She let out one final moan before collapsing and Patricia slipped her fingers out. Casey's whole body felt relieved and her core felt warm. After a few moments Casey opened her eyes to see Patricia licking her wet fingers. 

Casey smiled, sitting herself up as she recovered. "Patricia, thank you. I love you so much." 

"You think I'm done with you? Oh no Casey. Lay back down." 

"But I want to kiss you now! You said I could!" 

Patricia sighed, wrapping her arms around Casey's waist. "Alright dear, you may." 

Casey grinned, positioning herself to sit comfortably in Patricia's lap. Her hands began to unbutton the top of Patricia's nightgown, exposing her throat and chest. 

Patricia's eyes could not help but linger on the little bruises she had left on Casey's neck and inner thigh. She wondered if she would enjoy letting Casey have a go at her. She no longer had to wonder as soon as Casey's lips began lightly biting her shoulders. 

"Mmm." Patricia let herself moan. 

Casey was delighted to put Patricia in a similar state of vulnerability and pleasure she was in. She began kissing lower until she came to Patricia's nipple. Casey took it in her mouth and bit down. 

"Mmm yes!" Patricia hissed, squeezing Casey's waist tighter. 

Casey could feel the wetness between her legs return. After attending to Patricia's chest, Casey worked her way back up to the woman's lips. They kissed gently for many moments, savoring the sacred feeling of being together in a way neither ever thought they were capable of. 

Patricia's heart was pounding and her body hurt with need. She pulled back to stare into Casey's eyes. 

"Lay down, my love. Let me release you again." 

Casey leaned back, letting herself fall gleefully onto the bed. She gazed up at Patricia, feeling on the verge of tears from how happy and safe she felt with her. 

"You are a beautiful angel, Patricia." 

Patricia froze. She appeared bewildered for a few moments before finally a smile spread across her face. 

"An angel you think?" 

"Yes, an angel." Casey said honestly. 

"Well, we'll just see about that." 

Patricia's mouth then returned to Casey's stomach, swiftly kissing lower. Casey barely had time to react before wave after wave of delicious sensation began to tickle her body once again. Patricia licked and kissed Casey's center ravenously. Casey continued to moan until she felt the same pressure from before building up within her. 

"Oh yes!" Casey cried. 

The sweet feeling returned and overwhelmed Casey's entire body, even stronger than before. This time, Patricia could feel it in her mouth and she knew that their love was complete. 

"There we are," Patricia said cheerfully, pulling away and moving to lay beside Casey, "Feel good?" 

Casey turned to look at Patricia with tears running down her cheeks. 

"I feel so happy, Patricia." 

"I feel so happy too." 

Patricia wrapped her arms around Casey, and Casey did the same. Feeling warm, feeling safe, they slept together in a state fulfillment and peace.


End file.
